I LOVE YOU
by sakuraandhinatasistasforeva
Summary: hi


**Chapter one**

"Will someone please remind me, why I am going out with kyoya-sempi again?" Haruhi Fujioka asked her friends. At 22 this was starting to get really old. She had already graduated high school and college. But she still owed the host club a large amount of money 80,000 yen to be exact. So she had agreed to go out to dinner with kyoya in hopes of paying off some of that debt. So now she was letting the twins fix her hair and make-up.

"Because, u wanted to take some of your debt off and you thought this would be a good way to do it." Hunny replied.

"That's right. Now hold still and let us finish your hair." Hikaru demanded. She did as told and let them do whatever they wanted.

"There. You're ready. You look beautiful." Kaoru sighed.

"Their right haru-chan. You do look great. Like a princess." Hunny exclaimed.

"LET DADDY SEE! OH MY BABY GIRL. YOU LOOK AMAZING" Tamaki shouted. They all turned to Mori who had yet to say anything.

"Nice." Was his reaction.

3 hours later, kyoya was leading her to his limo when they ran into her father coming home from work. "Oh kyoya dear. Hello. And what are your plans for my baby tonight?"

"I'm sorry Ranka. But telling you would ruin the surprise."

"Oh yes. But does she not look simply beautiful?" he said motioning to haruhi's red dress and hair up in a bun

"Yes she does. Well it was great to see you. But if we don't hurry we'll miss our reservation."

"Of course dear. Go on and stay out as long you wish. Goodbye loves. And have fun." He replied and walked away.

When they got in the limo haruhi looked at kyoya "um sempi, I know that I still have quite a lot of debt to be paid off. I was wondering if there was anything else I can do to pay it off?"

"Now that you mention it, there is this family gathering at my aunt's house, and I need a date."

"So if I go with you, you'll consider reducing my debt? Really sempi?"

"Yes but there's a catch."

"What is it?"

"You have to pretend to be my fiancée. Of you don't, then my family will think me a fool. And you as a whore. That's just how they are." He expected an argument. So what she said next surprised him.

"All right. I'll do it."

"Really. You're that desperate to pay off your debt?"

"Not just that. I would do this because you're my friend."

"Thank you Haruhi."

By the time their date was over, it was 2 a.m., and Haruhi had fallen asleep in the limo, against his shoulder no less.

'I think I'll just take her home with me. I really don't want to wake her up. I'll put her in my bed and sleep on the floor.' He thought as he pulled her onto his lap. He held her and hugged her close to his chest. When he got home he carried her up the stairs and laid her on his bed and covered her up.

But despite his best intentions, he ended up crawling in bed with her.

The next morning, he woke up with haruhi half on top of him. She had her left leg wrapped around his thigh. She shifted in her sleep and mumbled what sounded like his name.

"Haruhi? Darling, wake up." He whispered. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Kyoya? Where am I?"

"My room. You fell asleep in the limo and I didn't want to wake you. So I brought you here. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. In fact, I would rather be in here." She said and kissed him. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back. Actually he rolled over so he was the one on top with her pinned down beneath him.

She moaned and deepened the contact of the kiss and ran her hands through his hair.

"Kyoya, please, tell me what you need." She whimpered and ran her hands down his chest to his stomach.

"I need you. Right now." He said and pulled her shirt over her head (he had changed her cloths in the middle of the night). She sighed.

"Kyoya, oh god! That feels so good!" she moaned as he suckled and massaged her breasts. One in his hand one in his mouth. He groaned in male satisfaction.

She arched her back and entangled her fingers in his hair. He had no clue if he did it or if she did it, but a few minutes later she was naked and she was working on his pants.

"Wait, sweetheart. I want to do this right." He had to slow things down or this would be over way before he wanted it to. He kissed his way down her stomach and went lower until he got to the spot between her legs. He looked up at her, eyes asking if this was all right. She nodded and smiled.

He nuzzled her with is nose and kissed her inner thigh. He kissed then licked his way up to her pinkness. He took her clitoris in his mouth and sucked.

"Oh god! Kyoya! Kyoya! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" She cried. He smiled and ran his tongue up down and around her. After a minute he inserted to fingers into her.

She moved against his hand and moaned. He increased his speed and thrust his fingers in and out of her.

When she came, he crawled up and over her. Her eyes were slightly open. Her head was thrown back and her breaths were coming out in quick pants.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" yes he could see she was. He could see it in her eyes. The desire, the way her smile grew across her beautiful face. "Okay. This may hurt a bit." He said and tilted her hips upwards and gently entered her waiting vagina. He felt her stiffen in pain as he pushed past her barrier, then relax around him as the pleasure seeped in. He felt her begin to milk him. Squeezing his shaft like a million tiny fingers grasping him within her inner walls.

"Oh… oh… oh!" she moaned.

"Uh… uh… uh…" he groaned. He pumped into her faster and harder, until her felt her coming again. Only then did he let himself go. He then spilled his seed into her. Afterwards, he collapsed on top of her.

"A-are you okay baby?" he asked rolling onto his side beside her/

"I'm great. God that was amazing."

"Yeah. It was. Haruhi?"

"Hmmmmm.. "

"I love you. I always have."

"Oh kyoya, I love you too."

"Marry me. Please. I can't live without you."

"Yes. Yes. A million time yes."


End file.
